


Secret Santa

by sweetandsassy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, M/M, past mentions of ushioi, really disgustingly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetandsassy/pseuds/sweetandsassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Oikawa get each other as their Secret Santa. But Kuroo ends up getting Oikawa something rather inappropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for Tsuki! though it's late bc it's not Christmas anymore. But hey, at least it's done. And I bet Tsuki's gonna curse me on the implied ending of this fic.
> 
> So Merry Christmas again XD

_Oikawa never imagine that having Secret Santa will make him blush like an idiot._  
 _Same goes Kuroo Tetsurou._  
……..

Kuroo Tetsurou is becoming a bad obession for Oikawa Tooru. Ever since they become a lab partner on their biology class, it seems that he can’t take away his eyes off the raven haired guy is always making. He is nearly head over hills on him that day, maybe a crush at first sight? But he pushes his thoughts away when Kuroo starts to flirt with the other girls on his class, oh poor heart! Maybe he's straight? He sighs.

Then there he goes the drooling, the fantasizing that Oikawa never admits to him that he keesp on fantasizing his drop dead gorgeous body that he really wanted to taste. Yeah that’s the word but for Oikawa, Kuroo is more like his best friend and everyone knows it for a fact.

It is very easy for Oikawa to like Kuroo in the first place. Both of them nearly shares the same attitude on being the shitty guys on their block. And hell, everyone knows that the way Oikawa looks on Kuroo is way more different than he looks his other mates. Like it was the same for Kuroo’s case, but when people knows about the thing about Oikawa and Ushijima, it seems that the atmosphere really changed, more likely a friendly atmosphere.

There are the times that Oikawa often cries about Ushijima on the phone whenever Iwachan is not available. Since Iwachan started his college and joined advertising club, he became very busy that he dont want to listen in Oikawa’s rants especially with his love life Ushijima. But thanks to Kuroo, that Oikawa have finally found another shoulder to rant on. Kuroo really makes Oikawa happy even thought he only does stupid things. And for sometimes Oikawa wondered if Kuroo was his boyfriend, but he pushes that idea aside since Ushijima is such a jealous guy.

When the news of Oikawa's break up spreads like a wildfire on the class, he thought that Kuroo will be making a move on him then. But he noticed that Kuroo never flirts with him just like the older times. He misses his grins, the way he smirks and most of all, seeing his oh so sexy bedhead hair. But it seems that Kuroo wants to give him space that it ended for almost one month that they haven't really talked to one another and their relationship had been awkward from then on.

Now that their class is having this Secret Santa, maybe it is the right time for them to make up, just like the normal times. He really wants to even at least pick Kuroo's name, but even though he prays on different gods, really, the luck isn't on his side at all.

"I'll just give him something else.." He sighs before going to the common room to sneak his gift on the tree. He keeps on glancing on the door for some people who might come on his way and see him with the gift, until a very familiar face comes to his sight.

"Hello Tooru~" Kuroo greeted him with warm smile.

"Tetsu-chan?!" His cheeks flushed suddenly and not even meeting his gaze.

"Mmm~ is that for the secret santa?"

Oikawa freezes, he don't expects him in all this time. This is the most awkward situation he has on this freaking day. Seeing him placing his gift is like why oh why?

Giving him with his flashiest smile he answers, "I think so..." He shrugs.

"Me too. And since you're here, might as well give this to you.."

Oikawa cannot contain himself on the moment. He wants to punch a cow or screams because what the hell Kuroo is doing?

"What? You know that secret santa is supposed to be secret right?" He throws a confused look.

"I'm well aware on that but...." Kuroo shakes his head and looks away from him.

Kuroo actually stuffs the green bag on Oikawa's arms. It is becoming really awkward that Oikawa doesn't have a choice but at least to accept it "Tetsu-chan, I don't know what to say..."

"You will know probably that it's from me anyway so what's the point?" He shrugs, "Hey, why don't you open it?"

Oikawa blinks, he can't believe the situation happening right now. He didn't wished for Kuroo to appear on this awkward situation but on the moment, it's really happening.

"Okay..."

Oikawa takes carefully the green wrapper and reaches out to pull the thing out. His fingers wraps on a light material wondering if Kuroo got him a handkerchief or a shirt. And to his surprise, he nearly shouts when he sees the gift on his hands.

In his hands were a pair of mens boxers brief that Oikawa knew from looking that it would be tightly fit when he wears it. The main part of the brief is evergreen with a scribble "Merry Christmas Everyone" on the middle. The waistband is rich in red that displays the christmas trees on the borders.

"I know you love Christmas so I think that you'll like this.." Kuroo speaks.

Oikawa blushes because it is the first time that he actually received an intimate gift like this one, especially when it's from Kuroo. "It's uhm, very festive,"

"Listen, Oikawa.." Kuroo drops his mask from being overconfident for a second. "I'm really bad at gift giving. But I rigged the Secret Santa because I wanted to give you something."

Oikawa nearly chokes on the confession that Kuroo's making right now, "You rigged the Secret Santa?"

"It wasn't hard," Kuroo shrugs, "The only reason that I did this is because I thought that if I gave you a perfect gift, maybe you'll like me the way I like you."

Oikawa's heart thudded in his chest, now that he heard Kuroo's motivation of pursing him and not the other way around.

"But of course, I told you that I suck.. that's why I couldn't get you a perfect gift." Kuroo's voice trails off into uncertainty, he cannot hide the crimson forming all over his face because of this stupid confession.

"So you got me underwear?" Oikawa cannot fight the urge to resist on teasing him, now that he wants to see how Kuroo ends up explaining this matter.

"I told you that I'm bad at this okay?" Kuroo says alnost sheepishly. "You don't have to keep it if you don't want to."

Oikawa only curls his lip, glancing at the underwear, and presses a light grin. Though it's very inappropriate, but then it's none another than Kuroo? so why the hell he will lose this opportunity?

Oikawa knows that somehow it is Kuroo's way of admitting his feelings towards him, after the long months of casual flirting, even when he's still with Ushijima. But believe it or not, he fantasizes Kuroo even before Ushijima came into his life though he don't regret all the things that happened to him, because their kind of bondness wouldn't get as strong as today, if they didn't have that friendly relationship at first.

And now that they are on the same boat, with the same feelings, Oikawa admits that this is the best Christmas Holiday ever.

"And oh, I have a bowtie that matches this one~" Oikawa shamelessly holds up the underwear, and wiggles it seductively right under Kuroo's surpised face.

"Oh," Kuroo only sounds confused, but at the same time, becoming eager on what this simply conversation will lead to.

"Yep," Oikawa grinned cheekily, "But I won't let you see me in either until a few dates. I'm not some sort of floozy."

"Deal," Kuroo smirks, as the playful grin starts to form across his face that Oikawa's been missing all the time.

* * *

 

*after three weeks*

Kuroo sits and wait impatiently on the bed flopping down, as he waits for Oikawa getting changed or more likely getting undressed.

Kuroo sits on a small bed and anxiously staring down on the closed door. Behind that door, Oikawa is currently changing or more likely getting undressed. His excitement is killing him, as he waits impatiently on Oikawa.

Both of them have been dating for almost three weeks already. Kuroo takes Oikawa on a fancy restaurant for dinner date, and Oikawa surely loves it. Though Oikawa is a bit picky in terms of foods, Kuroo thanked the heavens again for making Oikawa loved the menu, and thus he didn't complain at all.

Smiling, he thought of what events that happened earlier. When it was Oikawa's suggestion that they should do something really nice, and that nice, of course is he'll gonna show something that Kuroo's been dying for almost a week now.

The door finally opens and Oikawa steps out of the room.

Kuroo stares at him absolutely blown away. Standing there is Oikawa, now his, and his alone, wearing nothing except that festive underwear that he got him for Christmas. Kuroo drags his eyes on his broad shoulders, going to down to his smooth chest, and up to his fully toned abs. His hands are itching to touch Oikawa's curved waist. He wants to ram and kiss the golden skin on his sight.

Oikawa laughs at the sight of Kuroo's silent approving response. Before Kuroo could even forms his words, he already got a warm boy with smooth glorious body sitting on his lap, and wraps his arms onto Kuroo's neck. His fingers playfully twirling the hair at the back of Kuroo's neck. The coy smile on Oikawa's full lips is enough to make his cock twitch in interest.

"Merry Christmas," Oikawa leans in to softly kiss Kuroo's lips.

"The Christmas is over three weeks ago..." Kuroo reminded him.

"I guess you don't want to open your present from me," Oikawa whispers on his ear.

"If I recall," Kuroo's hand wraps firmly around Oikawa's waist, "You got me a very lovely sweater."

"Fine," Oikawa pouts, "I guess you're not interested in me-."

Before Oikawa can even finish his sentence, Kuroo takes the opportunity to flips them further into the bed. Kuroo quickly makes sure that he is on top, hovering over Oikawa.

"Don't get hasty now," Kuroo smirks triumphantly, "I loved my sweater, but I think I'm going to enjoy this present _even_ more."

Kuroo's fingers slips the waistband of the briefs, slowly pulling it down on Oikawa's legs.

And for the first time, Kuroo praised himself from rigging that whole Secret Santa.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you're expecting more... *coughs coughs*


End file.
